


Into the closet

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint cameo, Coming Out, Confinement, Corsetry, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, First Time, Frot, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Hints of breathplay?, M/M, Not for claustrophobes, Trapped In A Closet, Uniforms, rocky horror Steve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 11 - Originally started for halloween, posted for advent.  Steve and Thor escape from Tony's halloween festivities into a closet, and find themselves enjoying their shared confinement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the closet

"Quick, in here!" Steve grinned conspiratorily, grabbing Thor's gloved hand and dragging him through the cobwebs into a tiny storage closet as quickly as his high heels would allow.  The door clicked shut behind them as they waited, squashed chest to chest, their breaths held.

Outside, Steve could hear the sounds of Tony's long awaited home made haunted house experience - which had taken over the whole of the top 5 floors of the Avengers Tower, much to JARVIS' dismay.  He stifled his laughter against Thor's shoulder, which was shaking with the Asgardian's own suppressed chuckles.

"This Midgardian festival of yours, I like it," Thor whispered gruffly, his eyes glinting with mirth in the cramped, dark space.

"Shh!  They'll hear us!" Steve tried to hiss sincerely, but was betrayed by his own giggles, and smothered his face once more against Thor's uniformed chest.

 

When Tony had declared a couple of weeks ago that he would be hosting a Halloween party, Steve hadn't been able to stop himself getting embarrassingly over excited.  It had always been his favourite holiday as a kid - what with the chance to dress up, to be creative, to be  _anyone_ else for just one delicious, liberating night - and now, now he had the pleasure of introducing it to his team mate.

It had been such a wonderfully joyful experience - telling Thor about trick or treating, about fancy dress and scary moves, even the ancient history and mythology that entwined with the holiday.  It might have been foolish of him, he knew, but to see the fascinated smile on Thor's face, to watch the great thunder god eagerly lap up with the information, hanging on his every word as he babbled animatedly about everything he had known and everything he had learned since - Steve just couldn't help but glow inside a little.  For him, this was something that he still understood, that was not new and alien to him, that was an unbroken line of celebration and legend that ran right back through his time and beyond.  It was something perhaps as ancient as the very Norse Sagas themselves.  It was a connection to Thor.  It grounded them, together.  And that felt good.

Almost as much as the joy of introducing all of this to Thor, Steve had relished the planning of his costume.  Once he had grasped the concept, Thor's choice had been simple and charming, proudly declaring that it would be his honour to dress as the most fearless and finest of Midgardian heroes: a fire fighter.  He had beamed when he first tried on the uniform - dark blue button down shirt, fire proof trousers, suspenders, boots and a helmet - and it had taken Steve's breath away just how fitting it looked on him.  Even though Thor was a truly mighty warrior, there was a humility and compassion nestled deep in the core of his soul that made Steve certain that, had he been born a mortal on earth, he would surely have found his vocation as a fire fighter or a police officer, or a doctor perhaps.

Steve, however, was overjoyed to discover that elaborate and creative halloween costumes were celebrated now, and he had been thrilled at the prospect of letting his creative muse go wild on an outfit for the night.  But even more than this, it was the liberated values of the new times in which he found himself that had really set his mind thinking.  It was halloween, what better opportunity to finally embrace his new world - and at the same time, to dress as something that would genuinely shock everyone?

An idea had planted itself in Steve's mind one night when Natasha had decided to intorduce everyone to her favourite movie to watch in the run up to Halloween.  It was the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Steve had found himself transfixed.  Of course, many of the themes were ones he recognised from classic literature and movies he grew up with - like Frankenstein and Nosferatu - and yet, in the middle of this familiarity strode an astonishing figure who embodied all that was exciting and sexy and flexible and free in this modern, liberated age.

This was it.  Steve had found his costume.

 

And now here he found himself, squeezed into a tiny closet with Thor, pressed right up against a warm chest that was fit to burst from the smart uniform, trying desperately to keep a straight face and catch his breath - and all the while dressed in the full works of sheer stockings, garter belt, silk panties, dangerously high heeled shoes and a particularly tightly laced corset.

No wonder he was breathless.

"What if they find us?" Thor whispered mischievously, and they were wedged in so closely that Steve could feel the man's hot breath ghosting against his own lips.  He licked them self consciously, his heart pounding in his ribcage.  Outside there was a sudden, ghoulish scream and Thor jumped fractionally, before chuckling at himself.  He parted his lips to say something more, but Steve quickly pressed a shivering finger to them, his eyes darting to the door, its frame illuminated by an eerie green light.  The hellish sounds outside continued unabated, and Steve locked Thor's crystal blue eyes with his own.  In the close dark space, their heavy breaths seemed to fill what little air was trapped in there with them, and Steve felt frozen in time as Thor stared back at him, his pupils dilated in the heated blackness.

Steve felt light headed, every inch of his body tingling with electricity where is was forced up against Thor's own.  Suddenly aware of how restricting his costume was, Steve shifted his thigh as he tried to find a little room.  Muscle rubbed against hard muscle, and Thor's breath hitched.

From nowhere, a blood curdling scream echoed through the halls of the Avengers Tower and they both flinched, Thor's hand going to Steve's waist as though by reflex.  All of a sudden, Steve's corset felt as though it were being laced even tighter, and he licked his lips anxiously at the fluttering heat rising inside him.  In the gloom he could see Thor's eyes dart down to his lips, and Steve watched the thunder god's flush with colour as he looked back up at the soldier, caught in the heated silence of panted breaths between them.

Thor was heavy lidded now, his thick lashes framing eyes that burned with something that made Steve ache deep down to the pit of his stomach.  The soldier adjusted his silk clad thighs once more, bringing his legs either side of one of Thor's own thick ones, and the Thunder God gasped, his rounded lips hanging open wantonly.

At that sight, Steve became suddenly helpless, unable to stop himself from pressing his own lips hard against Thor's, capturing the the man's shocked gasp and milking it into a heady moan.  Thor's lips, soft and moist and warm, began to part against Steve's as he kissed back as though to claim Steve for his own.

Steve's hands found Thor's luxurious hair under his yellow helmet, knocking the prop carelessly to the floor as he carded his hands through it and arched up to the Asgardian's passionate ministrations.  As Thor's lips finally left his own and dipped to mouth desperately at Steve's bare neck, the soldier found himself throwing his head back shamelessly with a heady moan, grasping at Thor's muscled chest through his taut shirt.

Thor growled playfully against Steve's collarbone, the rumble travelling straight down Steve's chest to nestle warmly in his groin as Thor squeezed his corseted waist with his large hands.  Steve gasped at the delicious pressure, fisting his hand into Thor's hair and pulling his lips back towards his own.  Kissing the thunder god hungrily, Steve pressed his thigh up between Thor's parted legs, grinning against the Asgardian's lips and the sweet breathy noise he elicited.

Thor pressed back against Steve with a possessive grunt, encircling the soldier's tightly bound waist with one strong arm as his other hand cupped Steve's head with a tenderness that both shocked and thrilled the soldier in its intimacy.  Steve leaned into the warm touch, kissing the heel of Thor's hand even as the thunder god's lips traced Steve's collarbone, his jaw, the curve of his ear.  The hot, wet feeling of Thor's lips exploring him teasingly, his heavy breaths breaths loud in Steve's ear, his fingertips incongruously gentle as they stroked through his hair made Steve groan, a shock of electricity running down his neck to the very base of his spine.  His own fumbling, needy fingers found Thor's waistband and Steve tugged at the navy shirt, untucking it just enough to slip his hands underneath and stroke the quivering, softly furred warmth of Thor's stomach.

Thor exhaled at the touch, his teeth nipping at Steve's neck as he pressed his pelvis closer against the soldier's, and Steve gasped at the feel of a solid length now pressing into his hip.  He bucked up against it with a groan, his mind flooded with desperate need as he ground his thigh up between Thor's parted legs, his own cock now throbbing against the confines of his tight little panties.  Thor's breath was quickening now as Steve moved against him, the Asgardian's broad hands exploring every inch of Steve that his hungry lips couldn't reach.  Sucking hard on Steve's bare collarbone, Thor grasped the soldier's ass in both hands, and Steve found himself biting his lip to keep from crying out as Thor pulled their crotches together whilst kneading Steve's firm, round muscles eagerly.

Steve couldn't keep from groaning as their hips slid together, the friction against his aching cock excruciatingly good but, through layers of costume, not nearly enough.  Frantically, his shaking fingers tugged Thor's suspenders from his shoulders and worked his flies undone, allowing the heavy pants to slip around the Asgardian's ankles.  Even as he did this, Thor stretched Steve's cheeks apart deliciously with strong hands, his unwavering fingers playing at the hem of Steve's silken panties while he buried his head in the crook of the soldier's neck.

There were only thin layers of cotton and silk between them now, and Steve could feel the bulging head of Thor's solid length even through that, but it wasn't enough, he desperately ached for more, to feel Thor's hard cock against his own.  Nuzzling at the Thunder god's muscled neck blindly, Steve was half driven to distraction by the exploring hands on his ass that were slipping under his panties and pulling their bodies against each other to some primal rhythm.  Yet somehow, Steve's clumsy fingers managed to slide down Thor's boxers even as he freed his own cock from its silken prison and - god! - Steve bit back a moan at the feel of soft skin around rigid flesh as he took them both in his hand, hot hard length against hot hard length as finally they moved together.

"Unh... yes -" Thor grunted, breaking the tacit silence that hung breathlessly between them.  He pressed his forehead to Steve's, their lips tantalising millimetres apart even as Steve's palm cradled the swollen, leaking head of his cock against Thor's.

"Thor - god," Steve gasped, nuzzling against the other man's beard, ghosting faint kisses across Thor's cheekbones and jaw.  The tiny cupboard space felt somehow even tighter, even more enclosed and restrictive now has their chests were heaving with breathless moans against each other.  Thor's great arms moved to envelop Steve entirely, forcing a harder, faster rhythm between them as he roughly pulled their hips together.  There was barely room for Steve's hand between them as they rutted desperately against each other, Thor growling out profanities into Steve's ear in some exquisite alien tongue, the rumbling depth of his voice and the damp heat of his breath making Steve shudder all the way down the length of his spine.

"My captain..." Thor groaned, dipping his head away a fraction to fix Steve's gaze in his, those starlight blue eyes blown impossibly wide as his thick lashes fluttered over crimson cheeks.  Any words that might have escaped Steve at that moment were instead caught in his throat at this beautiful sight, breathless inches away from him.

"My  _God_ ," he managed, before claiming Thor's tender lips in a heady, rushed kiss that was all awkward noses and clashing teeth.  The Asgardian grunted against him, his mouth opening hungrily to welcome Steve's eagerly exploring tongue as one hand left the soldier's backside, tracing the line of his hipbone until it joined with Steve's between their hips, encircling hand and swollen cocks in long, deft fingers.  Steve moaned indecently against Thor's lips, his legs almost buckling beneath him at the almost unbearable sensation of Thor's big, calloused hand engulfing his own, guiding him faster, gripping Steve's hand to squeeze tighter around them both.

"Yes... Steven..." Thor ground out against Steve's lips, the thunder god's teeth clenched and tension building in his straining voice even as it built in the pit of Steve's stomach.  As he pumped them up and down, Thor gave their cocks a slight tug that made Steve moan needily, his own member throbbing heavily as his knees began to give way beneath him.  As though by intuition, Thor pulled Steve's trembling body flush against him, supporting all of the soldier's weight with one arm wrapped crushingly tight around Steve's corseted waist.  Steve curled his free arm around Thor's neck, fisting his hand tightly in the Asgardian's blond locks as he quickened the pace of their joined hands on the two aching cocks between them.

Thor cried out at the increase of pace, stifling himself by biting at Steve's lower lip as he thrust back up into their paired palms.  Steve could feel the heat and weight of Thor's cock sliding against his own, the dripping wet pre-come that leaked from the thunder god's swollen head, the throb of that thick vein as Thor was driven ever closer, and Steve didn't know how much he could bear it.  His breath felt caught in his corset bound chest, his spine as though it was coiled all the way down to the base of his pelvis, his balls ached heavily, his skin tingled, he needed more, he was so close, his head was foggy and spinning and any moment he might faint from the sheer sensation of -

"Ye gods!" Thor cried in ecstatic release as he burst with hot liquid over Steve's hand, over his leaking head, down the length of his twitching shaft and it was all too much, far too much, and now he was shuddering, he was moaning, he was throwing his head back and shouting Thor's name like blasphemy and honesty and sacred promises he had never dared to put into words, and Thor was there, solid and real and supporting his quivering body with one huge arm, nuzzling his burning cheeks tenderly with a hot damp forehead, holding his gaze as he blinked slowly, contentedly, unashamedly whilst licking their mingled come from his long, thick fingers.

Steve caught his breath, willing his aching lungs to slow their frantic pace before he burst the seams of his corset.  But soon, too soon, reality began to descend on his mind like a freezing cold wave.  He shivered, suddenly acutely aware of the silky underwear lying abandoned around his ankles and the sticky feel of skin against spent skin where his still twitching cock hung right next to Thor's own.

Thor.

Here he was - Steve Rogers -  _Captain America_  - dressed in racy lingerie and jammed into a tiny cupboard on Halloween with the Norse god of thunder - his team mate - his closest friend, Steve thought, with a clench of his gut.  His  _formally_  closest friend.  And they had just jacked each other off, like desperate teenagers in some world Steve had never lived in.  That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

It changed everything.

"Huh... well." Steve managed, clearing his throat awkwardly, "That was, uh, unexpected..."

"Oh my dear captain... was it?  Was it  _truly_ unexpected?" Thor chuckled affectionately, and there was a knowing glint to his eye that betrayed aeons of wisdom beyond that of any mortal man.  Steve made an attempt to duck away from the Asgardian's gaze, but Thor gently caught his jaw with his clean hand and pressed a single, chaste kiss to Steve's still reddened lips.  Every ounce of uncertainty and trepidation melted away in the face of this genuine tenderness, and Steve knew there was nowhere to hide now, even if he wanted to.  Eventually, he returned Thor's gaze with a bashful smile.

"Well, a hope and an expectation are two entirely different things," he admitted wryly, finding Thor's free hand with his own and intertwining their fingers.  In the dim light that seeped in from around the edges of the closet door, the always jaw droppingly handsome Thor was simply breathtaking.  Drinking in the contented glow that suffused between them, Steve took a moment to finally allow himself to fully appreciate the man before him.  Blond hair ruffled from its casual ponytail by searching hands was now falling artfully around Thor's face, framing his softly bristled jaw and still flushed cheeks.  His lips, bruised from desperate kisses, were forming into a soft, kind and very private sort of smile, a world apart from the great boisterous beam he usually wore and threw about with casual delight.  But his eyes - oh, those eyes, rimmed by impossible lashes and somehow glittering even in this gloom - shone blue with such a deep warmth of affection that Steve felt almost as though he could tumble forever into them, and be forever safe, forever contented, forever loved.

His heart lurched at this sudden realisation - though like Thor had said, was it really so sudden, after all? - and he could not stop himself from leaning forward the few inches between them and claiming the thunder god's lips once more for a luxurious kiss.  Slow, indulgent and oh so heartfelt, Steve poured his soul into the embrace, telling Thor with his lips and tongue and searching hands everything that his dull, frozen mind had hidden from for so long.  Returning the kiss passionately, Thor wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and neck, carding his fingers through the soldier's hair in a way that was comforting and electrifying all at one time.

Finally they broke apart by millimetres, Steve letting out a happy sigh as Thor nudged the soldier's nose playfully with his own.

"Mmmm..." Steve hummed, returning the eskimo kisses with a sleepy yawn.  His eyes were getting heavy now, and he shivered, suddenly chilling down in his skimpy outfit.  

"Oh, captain, I will not allow you to freeze another time," Thor said fondly, rubbing Steve's bare arms with his large, warm hands.  Steve chuckled and let himself melt against the thunder god's almost supernaturally heated chest, the hairs that tingled all over his limbs beginning to calm under Thor's touch.  

"All right then," Steve sighed reluctantly, pulling back fractionally from Thor and pressing a fond kiss to his brow, "I guess we'd better make ourselves presentable and get back out to this grand party of Tony's."

"Then it is a merciful happenstance that you chose not to paint your features in the manner of your character," Thor chuckled, sharing a bright conspiratorial smile with Steve as he ran a tender thumb over the soldier's cheekbone.  Steve grinned in agreement as he squirmed around Thor's thighs, groping for the tangled mess of his lingerie as the thunder god reached down to tug up his boxers and pants from where they pooled around his feet.  Between them, amongst bashed foreheads and awkward elbows and knees in all sorts of places, all whilst trying not to corpse with laughter and the ridiculous nature of the situation, the two managed to return their costumes to a presentable state.  Steve cleared his throat as he re-tamed Thor's hair, taking the moment to savour the sensation of the thunder god returning the favour before finally placing the replica fire helmet back on Thor's head.

"Right.  Are we ready?" he said, trying to suppress the bubbling elation that was rising within him before he got outside.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friend," Thor nodded, helping Steve squeeze towards the cupboard door.

Steve stepped out, blinking slightly.  The lights were up now - Tony's haunted house gig must have migrated elsewhere already.  A small cough drew his attention to the end of the corridor, where Clint leaned against the wall, clutching a couple of cups of green liquid.  An eternity passed as he looked pointedly between Steve and Thor.

"Well," the archer shrugged eventually, "That's certainly one way to come out of the closet.  Punch?"


End file.
